


Hopeless

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Sans and Papyrus settle into their new home after getting to the surface.





	Hopeless

Sans stepped back from the pan as the grease popped, threatening to burn him. This had already happened a couple of times, and he wanted to avoid it. He moved the spatula lazily, turning over the sizzling hotdogs. They were starting to bubble up nicely. This was very different than the 'hotdogs' that he was used to making. Apparently, the pack had said that it was the meat of several different animals smushed together. He turned another 'dog in the pan. Interesting.

The door opened, and Papyrus came in, his arms laden with bags. "I successfully obtained the groceries!"

"Awesome! It didn't take you too long. 'Food's almost ready." Sans said as he began putting the hotdogs on a plate that was lined with paper towels to soak up the extra grease. Apparently, that was how it was done. 

"That smells good!" The tall skeleton said as he placed the bags on the counter and began to put the groceries up. Bread, tomatoes, lunchmeat, cheese, all the fixings for a salad, rice, and several packs of beans. There was also milk and orange juice. He put everything away quickly, and poured himself a big glass of milk, taking a big drink of it. "Ahh." He said before going to the living room. 

It was pretty close to the kitchen, so Sans didn't have to carry the plates very far. He placed one next to Papyrus on the couch, and the other he sat on his lap. There was honest to god real hotdogs, real chili, real mustard, real ketchup, and real relish. There was also something the humans called 'coleslaw' which was some kind of shredded cabbage with other vegetables and held together with mayonnaise. There was also corn on the cob. Sans felt pretty good about the food. He took a bite. "Mmm...so good." He said almost to himself.

"Yes, very," Papyrus said as he looked around the house. "You've been acting a lot...better...since we left the Underground." He began gingerly as he ate his food. He didn't quite have so much stuff piled on his 'dog, but it was still a lot of food. He was hungry, after all. 

"I've been feeling a lot better, Pap," Sans said as he took another bite of the hotdog. "Everything feels so much more...expansive...here. Not so...closed in."

"I agree! It feels like there's enough room to really stretch your legs. And this town is huge! There's so much to see and do!" 

Sans smiled, a relaxed feeling spreading throughout his body. He hadn't felt this relaxed in what seemed like forever. There had always been all of those jobs that he had to keep up just in order to live in the Underground...in that house that was huge for Snowdin...he had always felt like he was just treading water. Here, they lived in this single-wide trailer, which was smaller, but...it was still better than their house in the Underground because it was above ground. And once they both got proper jobs...they would be set for a while. It was all set and planned. 

 

After cleaning up the kitchen (Papyrus preferred cleaning up instead of cooking now that they were out of the Underground. It suited Sans just fine.), they watched a movie on Netflix and went to bed after vegging a bit. 

Sans sank down into his new futon and sighed. This was life. He finally felt relaxed enough to sleep, and he felt hopeful enough about the future to actually have plans for the next day for getting a job. An actual full-time job that would pay the bills and let them have something left over to play with. He closed his eyes with a bit of a more peaceful grin on his face than his normal grin, falling into a deep sleep.

\---

The next morning...a horrible, yet familiar odor assailed him, waking him up. 

He startled awake, opening his eyes to an old dingy ceiling. He was on his mattress, the soft sound of the tornado in the corner of his room the only sound. "What??! What?? HOW?" He jumped up and ran out of his room finding himself in the Underground again. Dark, dingy, Underground... "KID!? WHAT DID YOU DO??? WHYYY?" He yelled, slumping down onto his knees, covering his eyes, and letting out a sob. "...hopeless."


End file.
